Scars From The Past
by Amplify
Summary: Well, you all probably know about Sasuke's childhood and pains. And maybe Gaara's too. But what about the other characters?[Collection of Stories][Probably not oneshots, but probably twoshots or more]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I probably never will.**

"_Mommy, what are you writing?" a young girl of age 4 asked her mother curiously. "Is it a letter?"_

"_No, T-Tenten, it's not a letter," the mother said, voice cracking. _

"_Then Mommy, what is it?" Little Tenten stared out the window. Leaves were swirling down to the ground, making piles of foliage in front of her house._

"_I-I-It's…" Her mother hovered her head above the table, hoping Tenten wouldn't see her, but Tenten had the perfect view of what was happening at the time, so she asked, "Mommy…are you…crying?"_

_Her mother turned around, facing away from her daughter, still having tears roll down her cheeks like a stream. _

_Having never seen her mother cry like that before, she started to cry too. When her mother started to hear her sobbing, she took her hands and put them on Tenten's face, feeling her soft velvet skin._

"_Honey, don't cry."_

"_But Mommy, why were you crying? You're not supposed to cry!"_

_Her mom wiped her own tears off now, with a ribbon, which was in shade of dark navy blue. _

"_Tenten… I don't know how to tell you this but…"_

"_Tell me Mommy!"_

"_I…I…"_

"_Mommy, are you ok?"_

"_I'm disowning y-you."_

"_Huh? What's that Mommy?" _

"…_It means that I'm… not going to be your Mommy anymore."_

_The news hit Tenten extremely hard, and she almost fell down on her face._

"_WHAT? NO! MOMMY! I WANT YOU TO BE MY MOMMY! DON'T LEAVE ME! WHAT WILL I DO THEN MOMMY??"_

"_You… you'll go to an orphanage."_

"_WHAT? NOOOOO! MOMMY PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU!"_

_Her mother turned away. _

"_I…I'm sorry. But I have to do this Tenten. When your father died, we were both devastated. But he was the main contributor to this family. And now, I have a terrible illness, so I can't go do missions and earn money anymore. I'm really sorry honey but, if I tried to keep you, then you'll end up with a horrible life."_

"_I DON'T CARE! PLEASE MOMMY! I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU! I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'LL BECOME A PRODIGY AND EARN LOTS AND LOTS OF MONEY FOR US! THEN WE'LL HAVE A GREAT LIFE!"_

"_I REALLY SORRY TENTEN," her mother shouted, startling Tenten and almost making her cry. When her mother saw that, she lowered her voice. "I'm really sorry Tenten. I really wish I could keep you. This is as hard for me as it is for you. But it won't work out if I do keep you. This is for the best."_

"_IF YOU WANTED TO KEEP ME THEN WHY DON'T YOU??"_

"_BECAUSE I CAN'T!" her mother sobbed intensely._

_Tenten looked down. This was going to be the worst day of her life._

_**Years later…**_

_Tenten looked up at the blue sky and wondered where her mom was at right now. She reached inside her pocket and took out a ribbon. She squeezed it tightly and put it by her heart. She was out there some where. _

_Suddenly, a younger pink haired girl smashed into her, knocking her down onto ground. _

"_Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" the pink haired girl said._

"_Huh? Oh, it's fine," Tenten replied with a worried look._

"_Hey, aren't you in the class that's taking the test to become a Genin?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_I bet you're really nervous aren't you? I mean, if you don't pass this, then you'll stay an academy student for another year!"_

"…"

"_Oops, I didn't mean to make you feel worse… Sorry…" the pink haired girl apologized._

"_It's ok," Tenten sighed._

"_Well, I gotta go now! Bye!"_

"_Bye!"_

_As the pink haired girl ran off, Tenten turned around and walked into the school. She went into her classroom and sat down. Just then, the teacher came in and told everyone to stand up and form a line. One by one, she saw her classmates pass the test, which was actually pretty easy. But one boy in her class caught her attention. He was the head of the class, and was a prodigy. Neji Hyuuga. Just staring into his eyes made her feel good, not that she usually did because then he would think she was weird. But when he had to take the test, he didn't even have to try. It took him all of 5 seconds to perform the jitsu that the teacher told him to do. _

_When it was Tenten's turn, she passed with ease as well. She went to get a head band and sat down with the others. _

_After school, she sat down under a tree and fingered her headband. _

"_Hey."_

_Tenten looked up, startled to see the prodigy that she had been eyeing minutes ago._

"_Um, hi Neji," she replied. "He's probably just trying to be polite…" Tenten thought, thinking that he would go find a training ground and practice. But instead, to Tenten's shock, he sat down beside her. Trying to avoid eye contact and an awkward moment, she took the headband and with of her might, she yanked the blue ribbon off and threw it to the ground in the middle of her and Neji. Neji looked amused, staring up at her. _

"_Is that a present for me?"_

_Tenten blushed, looking away. "Um, no, but you can have it if you want…"_

"_But then how will you wear your headband?"_

_Tenten took out the blue ribbon from her pocket, the exact one that her mother had cried on many years ago. _

"_I'm going to glue this on."_

_Neji stared at her. "But they look the same. What would that change?"_

"_This ribbon was my mother's."_

"_Was?"_

_Tenten looked down and tears dripped from her eyes. "She disowned me. That's why I don't have a last name. And my dad died."_

_Neji looked sympathetically at her. "I know how you feel. My dad isn't with me anymore either. And I don't have mom."_

_Tenten looked at him with a small smile. "Really?"_

"_Hn."_

_She watched Neji take the ribbon that was on the ground between them. "Wow, he actually took it. Maybe he likes me… but I shouldn't get too glad. He's probably like that to everyone else too," she thought to herself._

"_Well, I got a glimpse of the teams we're getting tomorrow," Neji informed her._

"_Cool! What team are you on?"_

"_The same team… as you."_

_Tenten smiled at him. "Ooh, this is great. I bet all the girls will be jealous of me too…" she thought happily. She imagined all of the fun things they'd do together, because now, or tomorrow, they're a team. _

"…_.and Lee."_

_Tenten snapped out of her daydream and looked at him. "Bushy brow?"_

"_Hn."_

_She and Neji looked at Lee, who was running around the school like a maniac, trying to make himself more "youthful."_

_She laughed and said, "What an interesting team this'll be."_

_Neji looked up and almost smiled. "Yes… what an interesting team…"_

**This is just the beginning of the story… not sure how long it'll be, but hopefully, I'll finish it soon. Sorry for some OOCness. And yes, I know, I should update KHS, but this story inspired me more for some reason. So please review:D**


End file.
